My Romeo and My Devil
by twinsbabe08
Summary: I never knew that I could fall head over heels for anyone, but I had proved myself wrong by falling for Jay. Now that he had left me for Miss. Green Peace I was alone in the cold world. I had planned to get my revenge then move on with my life. I had neve
1. Chapter 1: My Romeo

* * *

Okay, this is my first Degrassi story. 

Summary: I never knew that I could fall head over heels for anyone, but I had proved myself wrong by falling for Jay. Now that he had left me for Miss. Green Peace I was alone in the cold world. I had planned to get my revenge then move on with my life. I had never planned on falling for two different people, one being the guy that I was trying to get over and the other being my "Romeo". Now I was stuck in a rut, trying to decide between the good and the bad. The good being Craig Manning and the bad being Jason Horget.

Warning: This has some angst in it and is told in Alex's point of view. I know this may not seem like Alex, but its the way I view her. If you don't like the way I have written this then don't read it, plain and simple.

Chapter 1:

**My Romeo **

* * *

I watched as Emma and Jay kissed in the middle of the hallway, not caring that people kept giving them odd looks as they walked by.

"Look at them, I just want to go up to them and pull out her perfect blond hair one by one."

Ellie let out a small laugh as she closed her locker. "Alex, get over him. He cheated on you and then left you for little Miss. Green Peace."

"How could you stand Sean? I mean he dated her for like ever." I said as I tore my gaze away from the two.

"Well he didn't cheat on me with her for one thing. I guess I knew that they were over for good and I wouldn't have to worry about her and him getting back together."

I gave a small nod as I glanced back over at them. "They make me sick." I said with a shake of my head.

"Then don't look at them. Look at someone else."

"Who else would there be to look at? I mean half the guys at this school either have girlfriends or aren't looking for a girlfriend."

"Then stop mopping." Ellie said with a smile as she linked arms with mine.

"Why are you in such a good mood today?"

"Sean's coming up for a visit."

"Should have guessed that."

"I'm having a party at my house on Friday, you should come."

"What about your mom?"

"Well the parties actually at Ash's house."

"I don't know. I think I'm going to be pretty busy on Friday."

"Oh come on Alex. Sean's bringing some of his friends from Wasaga."

"And what's that got to do with me?"

"You could find someone that is a better then Jay."

"What good would that do? He'd leave as soon as he came."

"Just think about it."

"Fine Nash, I'll think about it."

"Thank you." she said as she gave me a quick hug before running off to find Ashley.

I let out a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair. She shouldn't get her hopes up. I had no intention of thinking about going to some lame party. Sure Ellie was going to be there, but none of my other friends were.

I entered the English classroom, caught up in my thoughts.

"Well Ms. Johnson**1**, glad to see that your early today." Ms. Kwan stated as I walked into the room.

"Huh, oh yeah. I thought that it would be a good change." I said as I took my seat in the back of the room.

"Hey Alex." Reagan gretted me as she sat down next to me.

"Hey Rae." I said giving her a smile.

Reagan had moved her from Minnesota or Colorado, one of those states where it snows a lot. She and I had not started off on very good terms when she first arrived. See, she had a big crush on Jay and since we were still going out at the time. So every chance I got I tried to back her life a living hell. Once she got the clue she had moved on to Towerz and now they were happily dating. Now we were really close. She had been there for me when I found out that Jay had received numerous blow jobs from my now ex-best friend, Amy.

"Ellie told me about the party for Sean. You think that your going to go to it?"

I shook my head a bit. "I don't know, maybe. Sean and I weren't that close."

"Well since Towerz is friends with him I think that I'm going to go. You should think about coming."

What is with these people? Don't they think that I have a life outside of parties. So maybe I didn't have much of a life outside of parties, school, and Jay. But now that Jay was out of the way I had more time to be me. Well maybe I didn't know how to be me. I had been laying in bed last night and thinking about Jay. Sure I had been a strong willed person, but it seemed that Jay controlled everything I did.

"Yeah, I'll think about it. But don't count on me making an appearance."

"I'll I'm asking is for you to think about it." she said with a smile.

I was about to answer her, but the bell rang and Kwan started to talk right away.

"Okay class, today we start Romeo and Juliet."

I let out a loud groan as I hit my head on the table. I hated Romeo and Juliet.

"Ms. Kwan, didn't we do this is eighth grade." Someone in the front row stated.

"Yes we did, but I want to do it again. Its one of my favorite play's and I would really like us to do it again."

"Are we going to have to act it out?" I questioned.

"Yes Alex, we will be acting it out. Now I've already picked out the cast of the play. First we will start with the Nurse. Reagan, that will be you."

Ms. Kwan went on, naming off the parts. I prayed that she wouldn't call my name for any of the parts.

"And the part of Juliet will be played by Alex."

"What? I can't play Juliet." I stated.

"Sorry Alex, but I have chosen you to play that part. There is no getting out of it. The part of Romeo will be played by Craig Manning."

"Great." I muttered. "Not only do I have to play Juliet, but my Romeo's none other then Craig Manning."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Reagan questioned as soon as Ms. Kwan had turned her back.

"Haven't you heard the stories about him?"

"Well I heard that he cheated on Ellie's one friend."

"Yeah, and he got a girl pregnant."

"Wow, that guys messed up."

"Tell me about it. Now I'm stuck playing his Juliet."

"Well at least he's cute."

"Yeah, that's just a plus." I said with roll of my eyes.

Reagan just let out a small laugh. "I would gladly trade places with you if I could."

"Why? Got a thing for Mr. Manning." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"No, I could never do that to Towerz, but I hate the Nurse."

"Why? She's the coolest one in the play."

"Have you seen the newer version with Clare Danes. The lady who play's the Nurse scares the crap out of me."

I let out a small laugh as I shook my head. "She's funny as hell. I would love to play her, but no, I'm stuck playing Juliet."

"Don't worry about it Alex, you'll do great. And think of it this way, at least Jay isn't playing Romeo."

"You do have a point." I stated as I let my gaze wander over to Jay. He was sitting next to Towerz, he's feet propped up on the desk. Such a cocky bastard.

"See, never look at the good thing's like there bad, look at the bad things like there good."

"What?" I questioned as I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Don't ask."

I just let out a small laugh as I shook my head.

"Alright class, come up and grab a book then get into small groups to rehearse your parts."

Pulling myself out of the chair I let out a small sigh as Reagan and I walked to the front of the room.

"Congrats on getting the part of Juliet." Jay stated.

I just ignored him as I grabbed a book.

"You know that you can't go on not talking to me for long."

"I can, and I will."

"See you just talked to me." he said with a smirk.

"Don't be such an asshole Jay."

"Listen, I said I was sorry a million times."

"Yeah, sorry that you got me sick. You haven't said that you were sorry for hooking up with the prude princess."

"I'm sorry that I'm now with Emma."

"That doesn't work Jay."

"How come it doesn't work?"

"Because, you think that after I forgive you I'm going to fall right back into your arms and say that its all okay. Well news flash, I'm not."

And with that I made my way over to Craig. "Let's just get this over with." I stated as I pulled the chair out and slammed the book down on the table.

* * *

**1.** I don't know what Alex's last name is so I just came up with one. If anyone knows what her name is could you please tell me.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Skipping Class

* * *

Hello everyone! This is the second chapter of the story. I hope you all like. I just realized that I didn't add a disclaimer in the first chapter so I'm going to add that right now. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Degrassi. But if I did own something it would definatly own Mike Lobel or Jake Epstein.

Chapter 2: 

**Skipping Class **

* * *

Craig gave me an odd look as he flipped open the book. "Okay, where do you want to start?"

"Where Juliet kills herself."

"Um, but we don't have any lines there."

"Exactly."

"Sorry about my friend, she's in a bad mood. Just had a run in with Jay." Reagan stated as she took a seat next to me.

"Oh, I see. You know Alex, I can feel your pain."

"You can feel my pain? I don't think so."

"Well I mean that I was once in your shoes."

"No, you've never been in my shoes. You didn't start dating Manny after Ashley broke up with you. Jay started dating Miss. Green Peace right away. So I don't think you know what its like to be in my shoes."

"Your right about that, but I felt like shit after the whole thing went down. And with Manny getting the abortion and all."

"I don't want to hear any of your sob stories, let's just get this over with."

"I was just trying to help Alex."

"Well don't try to help, I don't need it." I stated as I started to read through my part.

"Is she always like this?" I heard Craig question Reagan.

"Every time she sees Jay. So yeah, basically." she said with a small shrug.

"You two do know that I'm sitting right here." I said as I glanced up from my book.

The three of us managed to get through the first scene in act one without any problems. By the time the bell had rung I was ready to get out of that stuffy classroom.

I grabbed my bag from the desk, stuffing the play book into it before swinging it over my shoulder. Reagan and I stood up, walking out of the classroom.

"Wait up." I heard some one call out to us.

I turned around, crossing my arms across my chest as I glanced at Craig.

"I think that we should get together some day after school to work on the play since we didn't get very much done." he stated, fiddling with his backpack strap.

"Tomorrow, after school. We'll meet you out front after the last bell." Rae stated.

Before I could object she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down the hallway.

"What the hell Rae? I don't want to spend any time at that low life's house."

"Alex, he's a lot better the Jay. Now Jay's a real low life. Plus we really need to work on this play if we want to get a good grade on it."

"Good grade's my ass." I muttered.

"Just do this one thing for me Alex." she said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"So if I do this that means I won't have to think about going to the party for Sean?"

"No, you still have to think about that."

"You owe me big time Reagan Jones."

"Thanks Alex." she said with a big grin before disappearing down the hallway.

"Welcome." I muttered at her retreating figure before I headed for my locker.

Ellie was already standing in front of it, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Don't you usually meet Ashley?" I questioned her as she moved out of the way to let me get to my locker.

"She's sick today so I thought that we could walk to math together."

"I would love to do that, but math is not something that I want to deal with today."

"Are you suggesting that your going to skip?"

"Wow Nash, you catch on real quick." I stated with a roll of my eyes.

"Alex, you can't skip. Remember what Armstrong said?"

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Well then that means you have to go to class."

"No it doesn't. And either do you."

"No way Alex. I'm not skipping with you."

"Come on Nash. You want me to go to that party your throwing for Sean?"

"Yeah."

"This is the only way that I'll go. Plus, its only one period. No one is going to miss us that much."

"Fine, if its the only way you'll come to the party."

"Your making a good choice Nash."

"Yeah right." she muttered as we made our way for the doors.

Walking towards the ravine I let out a small sigh as I pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"You do know that those kill you?"

"Thanks for that news break." I stated with another roll of my eyes.

"Just telling you."

"Well I do know and I don't care."

"You don't seem to care about much these days."

"There's not much to care about these days." I said lighting up a cigarette.

"Well maybe if you found someone who could replace Jay, then you'd care about something."

"I don't want to find someone to replace Jay. I don't need anyone to replace Jay."

"Alex, you can't live your life being bitter about this whole mess."

"I'm not being bitter."

"Yes you are. You don't care about anything anymore. At least when you were with Jay you cared about something."

"Maybe I did, but Jay took away everything that I cared about."

"So you have to find a new guy."

"Why are you so persistent about me finding a new guy?"

"Sean has this really good friend whose coming with him this weekend. I was hoping that you could meet him."

"I'm going to be at the party. I'll meet him there." I said taking a puff of the cigarette.

"Well, he's really nice, funny, and cute."

"Ellie, if you plan on setting me up with him , forget about it."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't need someone in my life. I just got out of a relationship and I'm not looking for a new one anytime soon."

"Just thing about him."

"Fine." I said with a sigh as I rested on a log.

"Thanks Alex." she said with a smile as she sat down next to me.

And that is the second chapter. Hoping that you will all like it. Read and Review please.


End file.
